


太平醮【06】

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	太平醮【06】

第六章

 

杨俊逸处理好周延的外伤，听到有敲门声。

打开门，果然是唐溢。

唐溢支吾半天：“...我想看一眼延延的伤势...”

杨俊毅一句“死不了”堵得唐溢哑口无言。

 

两人沉默相对半天，唐溢在心里一番措辞，再开口只说出一个“我”字，突然什么东西跳入怀里，唐溢慌忙接住，瞧见是一个绣着福字的香囊，缎面还染着点点血迹。

杨俊毅幽幽开口：“哎呀，我记得前几天有些人抱怨半夜蚊子多，睡不好的嘛，”“打开看看，里面还装的艾草叶呢，驱蚊的。”

唐溢本来还在想这是什么东西，听完杨师弟这番讽刺，明白这该是小延送他的...

他紧紧捏着这染血的香囊，心里万分愧疚。

 

唐溢连忙走进房内，看周延睡得香甜，这伤势看来是无碍了，不然杨师弟也没心情拿自己开涮...唐溢心里石头落地。他轻轻坐到床榻边，举起手想摸摸周延，伸出手却停在空中，他想了想，又缩回来。

 

杨俊逸在一旁翻白眼：“打的时候不是挺爽吗，现在后悔给谁看啊？”“你打人这么厉害，怎么不敢去打马思唯啊？专挑软柿子捏呢。”

唐溢被挖苦得不好意思，掖好周延被角就走了。

 

 

青城山被双泉河分割成前山和后山。

弟子们修炼、吃住都在前山，而后山少有人迹，大片山林古树，郁郁葱葱，云雾迷蒙。后山西面是禁地冷凝沟，东北方就是关押犯错弟子的百丈桥了。

 

马思唯二人现在就被关押在百丈桥。

 

谢宇杰刚抽完十鞭，放下沾血的鞭子，眼带笑意看着马思唯说：“马师弟真是厉害啊，我这十鞭是参了内力的，你居然能一声不吭扛完，我真他妈佩服。”

 

马思唯是近年来少见的武学天才，他天资聪慧，颖悟绝人。全真赵天师死后，他的功力更是一日千里，突飞猛进。江湖传言他会是有史以来最年轻的天师。

六年前全真派的祝将大醮上，谢宇杰输给了才十二岁的马思唯，让他颜面扫地，从那以后，谢宇杰一直怀恨在心。只要见到他，就没有过好脸色。后来马思唯功力大涨，四海名扬，更让他十分嫉妒。

这股嫉妒之气一直憋着发不出，日积月累在心间，变成了心魔。这次简直是老天爷给他的机会，要是不趁机公报私仇，确实浪费！

 

被关在隔壁的姜云升看到师兄被打得皮开肉绽，急得眼泪都要出来了：“你居然真的敢打他？我们是全真弟子，再怎么犯错也轮不到你们正一派来管！”

 

“你给我闭嘴！”谢宇杰转过身，对姜云升大吼：“待会就来收拾你！”

然后示意一旁的弟子抽他五鞭。

小道士领了命，取了鞭子，另外两名小道士解开绑在木桩上的马思唯，押回监房。

马思唯被施了捆仙咒的铁夹锁住两边肩膀琵琶骨，根本使不出内力，跟普通人别无二致。

 

姜云升见自己真的要被打了，各种挣扎大叫大喊。

而谢宇杰仿佛累着了一般，瘫坐到旁边躺椅上，边品茶边监督行罚。

 

“啊！！！”“！！好痛啊！！！师兄救我！！”

才被抽了一鞭。

 

马思唯开口求情，但是因为刚受完刑体力虚弱，求情的话被姜云升的哭叫声盖过去了。

谢宇杰示意小道士先停手，走到马思唯的监房前，笑着问：“马师弟，刚说什么呢？”

 

“是我一人的错...罚我就好，放过我师弟吧。”

谢宇杰勾勾嘴角，态度轻蔑：“不过区区五鞭，由掌罚弟子执行，挠挠痒罢了...这都挨不过去？”

 

姜云升闻言大喊：“挨不了！挨不了！！”

 

谢宇杰咧嘴轻笑：“那不如这样，剩下的四鞭换成十棍...还是由我来执行...你帮你师弟受了？”

还没等马思唯有所反应，姜云升大吼：“我擦？！你心也太黑了吧！”“那你们还是打我吧，我受得了...”

 

谢宇杰仿佛没有听到姜云升的话一样，仍然盯着马思唯等他回答。

过了好一会，马思唯才咬着牙答应：“好。”

 

几个小道士遂又把姜云升解绑押回，将马思唯带出来受刑。姜云升这次还是在挣扎大闹，只是内容从“别打我”变成了“快打我”。

 

之前的十鞭已经伤到元气，现在一棍打下去，马思唯直接吐血。

姜云升急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，双手抓着栅栏朝谢宇杰求饶：“你不要再用内力了，求求你了，呜呜...”“...你这样会打死他的...求求你放我师兄一马吧...”

 

谢宇杰充耳不闻，又一棍打下去，马思唯只觉得自己五脏六腑都被打移了位。

 

第三棍将要落下时，一声“停手”从大门口传来。

 

是唐溢。

 

白色的佛尘从身后袭来，眨眼间就将谢宇杰手上的木棍卷走，飞回唐溢手中。唐溢接过木棍轻瞥一眼后扔到身旁，然后缓缓踱步到刑堂。

 

众位弟子连忙行礼，谢宇杰神色一敛，行礼后问道：“唐师兄怎么来了？”

 

“我不来，怕你人都给我打死了哦。”

 

谢宇杰满脸堆笑，承认自己一时手重，以后不会了。

唐溢没有接话，只慢悠悠围着马思唯转了一圈，观察他的伤势。

 

个乖乖，背上皮开肉绽的鞭伤就不说了，外伤反而是好医，但是吐血是伤了内息啊，也不知道是伤到哪个脏器了，有点恼火哦。

 

唐溢又瞥一眼谢宇杰：“不是说打十鞭嘛，啷个又用上棍刑了？”

谢宇杰连忙解释：“是马师弟要代姜小师弟受罚，我们一商量就...”

唐溢内心：师弟师弟的，叫得亲热，你这下手是一点点都没有心软啊！

“我看这罚得也够重了，他们肯定得到教训了，就到此为止嘛。谢师弟觉得可以不嘛？”

 

都这个形势了，谢宇杰哪敢说不啊，连忙让人把马思唯扶回监房。

 

唐溢嘱咐掌罚弟子照顾马思唯，弄点药给他敷上，让他好好休息养伤。

然后带着谢宇杰离开了。

等两人走出大门后，唐溢才开口：“你下手这么重，是还记着以前的仇呢？”

谢宇杰没有答话。

“哎...这次你也该出到气了，以前那些破事就彻底放下吧，”唐溢望望天，像是对谢宇杰说，也像是对自己说，“以后跟他要好好相处咯！”

 

说不定马上就是一家人咯。

 

 

 

牢房内，一名年轻小道士正给马思唯上药，但是因为毛手毛脚，弄得马思唯呲牙咧嘴的，这上药怎么比被打还痛哦。

姜云升在旁边的监房看得着急，一个劲的央求小道士把自己跟师兄关在一起，虽然两人是挨着关的，毕竟是分开两间房，根本不方便照看师兄。

 

小道士本来没理会，被姜云升唠叨烦得不行，才开口反驳：“从来没有两个犯错弟子关一起的先例，这不合规...”这小道士话还没说完，隔壁的监房就被打开了。

 

小道士：“吴波？？？”“你干嘛呢？？”

吴波：“把他俩关一起啊。”

小道士：“这不合规矩的啊！从来没有这个先例！”

吴波面无表情：“这不就有先例了嘛。”

马思唯这边的门是开着的，方便小道士帮他上药。所以姜云升等锁一开就急忙推开门跑到师兄身边，抢过小道士手上的药。吴波把小道士拉起来走出门，然后把门给锁上了。

姜云升感激地回望一眼 ：“谢谢你啊！”“你让我觉得这个无情的地方还是有好人的~！”

 

吴波神情冷漠：“主要是我们也懒得照顾你师兄，你自己帮他上药吧。”

姜云升：？？？

 

吴波从桌上端过一碗药，递给姜云升，依旧脸臭臭的。姜云升接过碗，心里吐槽，真是个怪人。然后小心翼翼吹冷了给马思唯喝。

 

姜云升给马思唯上完后背的药，看到那些道士都走远了在闲聊。小声叹了口气。

马思唯倒是很少见这个小师弟叹气，便开口询问他怎么唉声叹气...

姜云升：“师兄，你干嘛要受这个罪啊！...”“本来就不是你的错，你干嘛要承认嘛，还让他们锁住你的琵琶骨。”“要不是你功力受限，这里有谁是你的对手啊？”姜云升眼圈泛红，“居然被折磨成这样...”

 

马思唯揉揉小师弟的脑袋，笑着说：“你不懂，谢宇杰早就跟我有嫌隙，这次让他出出气也好，不然我怎么好意思跟他们要周延啊？”

 

啊？？

这短短的一句话，信息量也太大了吧！！！

 

姜云升消化不了，决定画个重点：“师兄，你真的真的真的要跟周延在一起么？”

“...你难道不喜欢他吗？”

“也没有不喜欢...但是就是感觉怪怪的...”“你都伤成这样了，他都没来看你诶！”


End file.
